


[vid] I'll Build a Bridge Through the Fire

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far they have to go, Sam and Dean will always find their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] I'll Build a Bridge Through the Fire

**Title:** I'll Build a Bridge Through the Fire  
 **Music:** _New York to California_ , by Mat Kearney  
 **Category:** Gen, Angst, Character Study  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 52 MB  
 **Length:** 3:24  
 **Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester  
 **Spoilers:** for seasons 1-7  
 **Summary:** No matter how far they have to go, Sam and Dean will always find their way back to each other.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/50876.html)

 

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** Originally made for the Winchester Summer Lovefest at [The Heart of SPN](http://theheartofspn.livejournal.com).

  


 

  


[YouTube](http://youtu.be/yuPHgONqa3Q) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/47779405) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?nu646pcsib6o3u6)  



End file.
